


Growing Up Together

by greenfairy13



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 14:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenfairy13/pseuds/greenfairy13
Summary: Written for the dwsecretsanta. Rose and Ten II attend a Christmas party.





	Growing Up Together

"Do we really have to go?” 

 

Rose glances at the mirror, sees the man standing behind her. His hair is mussed, standing up in all possible and impossible angles, face still flushed from a recent shower and freckles visible quite prominently. 

 

Heaving an exhausted sigh, she inspects the crossed “Cs” decorating her mascara much longer than exactly necessary. Not answering, she starts applying her lipstick. It’s a matte rose color, matching the natural shade of her lips. A couple of years ago, her make-up used to be over the top: too loud, too shrill, too much. Now, it’s more sophisticated, toned five notches down and truly elegant. 

 

Rose Tyler has grown up. Her life forced her to. Despite what one could think when being faced with the petite blonde, the woman standing in front of the mirror is a fierce warrior. She had been in the center of a battle more than once, has faced the extinction of entire planets, has fought and bleed for the salvation of countless species more times than she can count. Rose Tyler broke through the walls of the universe to save all of creation but she had been selfish, too. If she’s being entirely honest, she fought for this universe and all the other universes to be with the man standing behind her. The one who’s currently pouting like a three-year-old child about to taste broccoli for the first time. 

 

She never thought it would be easy when he promised her to accompany her to her universe, to live an ordinary life without a ship that could travel through space and time and the lack of adrenaline rushing constantly through his veins. She never thought it would be so hard, either. 

 

It’s no use denying the Doctor is bored out of his brilliant mind living on the slow path. He’s tied down to one planet when the whole universe used to be at his beck and call. The ordinary world is much less terrifying than one would believe, it’s mundane and days tend to develop certain routines. 

 

He’s a teacher now at the university and working in research for Vitex industries. Now and then some aliens would visit Earth but mostly, it’s peaceful. Constant imminent threats are a thing of the past, and the Doctor is struggling to adjust to this life that consists of family gatherings, meetings and fine dinners in exclusive restaurants. 

 

Rose misses the old adventures, too. But unlike her Doctor, she has adjusted. This new life, at the side of her father, offers new opportunities, new chances to do good, to have some impact. The Doctor can’t see that, yet. But she can see it. Sometimes you don’t have to save an entire universe or a planet, sometimes just making the life of one human being better suffices - it has to.

 

Maybe it’s something entirely else, Rose muses. When the Doctor previously would jump in to save the day and move on, leaving anyone behind to deal with the consequences without ever looking back, he’s now condemned to observe the effect of each of his actions. Be they small or big. 

 

“Honestly, Rose,” he carries on. “Wearing a tux is bad luck. Bad things happen when I’m wearing a tux. Like, a war would start or aliens would try conquering the Earth, again, or…”

 

“I bought you tailcoats,” Rose interrupts. Giving him a pointed look, she turns around. It’s the expression she usually has reserved for stubborn Daleks. Seeing it directed at him, the Doctor swallows heavily. 

 

“I’ll look like a penguin,” he laments weakly. 

 

“Everybody loves penguins,” Rose shots back, already slipping into her dress. It’s made of black velvet, high necked but short enough to show off her well-formed legs. The mixture of sexy and chaste convinced her to buy it. She smirks when her Doctor’s jaw slackens. 

 

“They are cute, Rose. Cute! I’m not cute, I’m a time-traveling alien, defender of the multiverse, number one race driver on Gelemitanta six but not cute.” 

 

“Right, you’re adorable,” she replies, giving him a tight grin while sliding her left foot lasciviously into her heel. She can see his cheeks burning, eyes following her movements wholly enraptured. 

 

“Please, it’s going to be so boring. Pleasant, empty conversations on numbers, company’s performance, politenesses being exchanged to the point of pain and plans to increase profit. That’s downright torturous. We could go out instead, stargazing on the Mehir-hills. Today, we’ll be able to see some shooting stars. Not that they are shooting stars but remnants of the war from 567/omega. Rose, can you imagine the Merkerans and the Helphaistons conducted a war over a movie?! Their kings disagreed over the cast of the leading role and dragged their people into this pointless argument until I stepped in. Uh, or we could go into a movie. There’s a new Ryan Reynolds film. You like the actor, don’t you?” There’s a little manic light shining merrily in his eyes, the one that tells her he's out for adventure - or just being evasive on doing something domestic. God, how he hates that word. Domestic.

 

 

“You don’t know if that war ever happened in this universe,” she replies. The moment the words have left her mouth, she knows it was a mistake saying them. Her man’s shoulders slump and a defeated expression crosses his face. It’s like all the energy he’s constantly vibrating from is being drained. 

 

Rose squints, trying to calm herself down. He’s being like that since arriving in what he still calls Pete’s world - peppy one moment, depressed the other. He’d do anything not to entangle himself too much with the ordinary world. Sometimes, he’d sweep her away for gorgeous dates, sometimes he’d whine and pout. 

 

The TARDIS coral given to them by the other Doctor wouldn't grow, probably never will and the realization slowly sinking into this Doctor, is outright painful to watch. Actually, she’s terrified it will drive them apart. 

 

Straightening her shoulders she turns to face him. Pressing a soft kiss to the tip of his nose she says, “please, it’s important we show up at the Vitex Christmas party.” Biting her lower lip and giving him her best puppy eyes, she convinces him to cave in. She wonders how long he’ll still relent before buying a surfboard and a jeep and leaving her behind. Tonight, the trick still works. 

 

The Christmas party is like everything Pete does: over the top. He’s got ice sculptures, crystal decorations, desserts decorated with gold, tons of caviar, champagne that is worth more than Rose’s first car, rare wines, and cigars worthy of Winston Churchill. Pete greets each of his guests like old friends, remembers all the names and is - unlike her Doctor - the politest man one could imagine. Naturally, her Doctor has absolutely no understanding for such behavior. To him, these people are traitors, corrupt and only care for their own profit. Of course, he’s right to some extent but during the years Rose has spent hopping through dimensions and navigating the enterprise along with her new found father, she gathered a new understanding about what it means to have a legacy worth fighting for. Vitex will live on long after Pete is cold and dead. And it’s not just that. There are jobs on the line too. Thousands of people rely on the enterprise doing well, entire families live and eat thanks to Vitex products. 

 

Besides, the Christmas party isn’t only about exchanging pleasantries - it’s also meant to introduce Rose officially as the future vice president. Unlike a few years ago, Rose isn’t riding the high moral horse, she’s overlooking certain flaws in Pete’s guests, arranging herself with the mistakes they made and probably will make. But it’s alright, cause the bigger picture matters and not some small detail, right? Plus, growing up also means to compromise, to accept that the world wasn't black and white but all shades of grey. 

 

 

Of course, her Doctor would not ever share that train of thought. In this regard, he's still like a child. And as much as she loves him for being him, she also loathes that unforgiving streak of his. 

 

As a reaction, he wanders off like she used to do all the time. And of course, it’s the port that catches his interest. And of course Pete only just offers the finest, sweetest there is to be found. Eyeing him suspiciously, she observes him drowning two glasses quite quickly. He's halfway through a third one, when Rose strides over, laying her hand on his. “It's quite heavy,” she warns. 

 

The Doctor downs his glass, directing a wide grin at her. It’s all teeth and lacking any warmth. “I’m a Time Lord, Rose,” he chides. “I can metabolize alcohol much better than humans,” he scoffs. “Besides, that’s only wine - hardly more exciting than water.” 

 

Rose leaves him be, frustrated, climbs the podium to hold her speech. Looking down at the crowd, she sees him dancing without restraint, black bow tie already hanging askew. Dipping back a gorgeous blonde woman, he earns himself a couple of scandalized hisses in the process. 

 

The Vitex heiress should be jealous, yet she isn’t. It’s not his fault. It’s hers. She has changed so much while he is still the man he used to be, the one she literally loves more than the universe. 

 

Finding his eyes in the crowd, the other woman still in his embrace, she starts holding her speech. “A few years ago, I would have never felt being worthy or being ready of being given the chance to manage a multinational company. I would not have been worthy of being given that chance. Yet, I was lucky enough to meet people who would believe in me. My father Pete, of course, my mum Jackie but above all - my Doctor.” Swallowing heavily, she directs an insecure smile at him, fidgets with her earring that is much smaller than it used to be. 

 

“He met me when I felt worthless, when I was worthless and he gave my life it’s meaning back.” Holding his gaze, Rose makes sure he knows she’s being sincere, not only giving a show for the investors. Noting he’s still holding the other woman, his hands drop to his sides and he takes a step away from her, starts straightening his bow tie. “

 

“He showed me what I could be and what I could achieve. He’s the best man and he gave me a life I would have never had. Unfortunately, I can’t give my man the life he deserves in return.” Rose’s voice wavers as she says those words for she knows they are true. Her Doctor, the man who cherished his freedom above all, is now being trapped and it’s her fault. She should have known he could never be happy on only one planet, should have dragged him back to the TARDIS, should…

 

Sobering up and holding back the tears, she pushes through the last few sentences. ”But thanks to him, I can lead my dad’s company into the upcoming decades, I can make sure all our employees will have secure jobs and with our combined efforts, we can work on preserving this planet we all live on. Thank you!”

 

On unsteady feet, she makes her way down, right into her man’s waiting arms. He looks solemn and Rose thinks that must be it. He’ll confess that living with her was a mistake. Readying herself for the heartbreak, she sucks in a deep breath. Scooting a hand through his luscious hair, the Doctor opens his mouth yet is being interrupted by someone congratulating Rose on her promotion. 

 

“I didn’t like your speech,” he then blurts out. “You were never worthless, not even when working for Henrik’s.”

 

“I know you’re unhappy,” she interrupts. “Don’t deny it.”

 

“I,” he swallows, looking away. “I miss my old life. And I’m being rude and I drink too much when I shouldn’t.”

 

“And you dance with other women,” Rose notes.

 

“Woman,” he corrects. “It was only one.”

 

“For now.”

 

“But I'm trying.” Holding up one hand, he silences her. “I'm not a good man, Rose. I did terrible things in my life. And you have to stop believing you're not good enough. For you are.” Stepping back, he gives her an admiring once over. “Look how far you've come. How confident you are. You have grown up, evolved while I'm still struggling.” He barks out a humorless laugh. “Nearly a thousand years old, me, but you are the adult.”

 

“And where do we go from here?” Rose wants to know, voice small. 

 

“I don't know, Rose. But wherever, I want to go with you. I guess, what I'm trying to say is, I want to grow up with you. Want to grow old, if you still want me, that is.” 

 

Getting down on one knee, he produces a small black box from his pocket and Rose's heart stops. “I guess what I'm trying to say is, would you marry me?” 

 

She nearly can't hear him over the applause crashing over them and the roaring in her ears. Still frozen in shock, he slides the ring on her finger. 

 

“I sincerely hope that was a yes,” he mumbles anxiously. 

 

“I crashed through the walls of the universe to be with you,” she says, still frozen, in lieu of an answer. 

 

“And I turned human,” he retorts, mouth twitching. 

 

“So.”

 

“So.”

 

 

And then they both double over in laughter, irritating Pete's guests thoroughly but not caring about them at all. They were engaged and whatever life would throw at them, they would manage it together. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well folks... This will be my last DW fic ever. I'm saying farewell to Rose and her Doctor.


End file.
